Difference of Truth
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Harry knew that even with the Dark Mark etched darkly into his pale arm for all of the specters around him to see, he would wake up tomorrow a free man, finally.


I think this is a one shot, I haven't really decided yet. And if it isn't, there won't be much more. Some of the scenes have bad transitions, but, I'm proud of this little thing, all the smiles.

* * *

The snitch Dumbledore had given him had been lost in a mad panic to escape a group of Snatchers that had ambushed them.

As Harry stood in front of the Dark Lord, his wand at the ready, he realized for a moment, that the snitch must have had some crucial importance if Dumbledore had given it to him. He also realized it was too late to figure out what that importance was. All the horcruxes were destroyed though, and that's what mattered in the end. Now, it was just him and Voldemort, and as he saw the man's wand, he repressed a grin as he recognized it. Voldemort didn't stand a chance.

Once he _felt _the killing curse hit Voldemort though, Harry realized that he'd never really stood a chance either, and as his entire body seared with pain, he idly wondered what it was like to pass on. Did it hurt?

* * *

He opened his eyes and realized he didn't know where he was. There was only screaming with the sound of crackling in the background. He assumed it was fire, when he opened his eyes, he confirmed that it was.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking around wildly, trying to make out something besides fire and darkness. There was the crackling of fire still, but also yelling and laughter.

He crawled to his knees and stumbled onto his feet, almost ending back on the dirt. He walked idly, trying to figure out where he was, find someone who might know, he followed the noises, assuming people would be in the area of screaming. There were figures in the distance, all wearing black robes.

Wizards he knew instantly. He walked more quickly towards them, happy to have found someone.

Once he was close enough, he spoke to gain their attention, "Hey!"

The group of five turned to him; their eyes alight with something he couldn't identify.

He realized he could see his breath as he waited for them to speak.

"What do we have here A small pretty, isn't he?"

"Oh, what's going on?"

"And what business of yours is it?" One of them spat nastily.

"None, I guess," he saw one of the men pull out a stick. Wand, he thought.

"Exactly, I guess we missed one, who wants first?"

He looked the group over, not quite understanding. His gaze met that of black and he felt a familiarity assault him that he couldn't explain.

"He's with me, Dolohov," there was now a smooth, dark and deep voice he could pair with the black eyes.

"What, Snape?"

"He is an acquaintance of mine who wishes to join the dark lord. He wished to experience part of our duties for himself. Have you had your fill, Hunter?"

"Of course," he replied, feeling the need to play along, "I can't wait until I'm here legitimately."

The others looked annoyed that they'd been interrupted, but shrugged it off.

"Fine then, Snape. He better appear before the Dark Lord soon, or he'll be hearing how you've gone soft." The others nodded before following the one who had spoken before they all disappeared.

Apparated.

It was all so odd. How he was here, recognized the area, didn't have a name. Recognized and named things, he couldn't explain. Felt familiarity, but couldn't place why. He looked up at the dark man. "Thank you..."

"Snape, Severus Snape. I suppose you are welcome, how foolish you are to be out here though." There were a few moments of silence, "What is your name, boy?"

The silence continued after the short demand, he didn't know. So he repeated it out loud. "I don't know, sir. I just...woke up here."

"I find that very hard to believe, have you nowhere to go, no identification on you?"

"No, nothing..."

Hunter rubbed the back of his head, and then surveyed the scene around him, definitely not a pretty sight, no matter which way he was facing. "So... who were those guys?"

Hunter was slightly amused to see the other sputter. "You must be joking!"

"I can't recall my own name," Hunter reminded.

"Seriously, you don't? I thought you might have been trying to play me as a fool, weasel your way out of repaying a death eater for protecting you. Saving your life!" The black haired man spit out, his arms crossed over his chest.

Something clicked and the jet black haired man was speaking before he could stop.

"How much do you even know about magic, life debts aren't escapable...what's a life debt? God fucking damn it!" He swore loudly, holding his head between his arms as he clenched his eyes shut. It wasn't pain, but it was, and it was the weirdest thing he'd ever felt. Well...he thought it was anyway.

"I know exactly what a life debt entails," the black eyes man spat back haughtily. "I don't recognize you though, so you must be a mudblood."

"A what?"

"Mudblood, a muggle born wizard. Therefore, you'd be considered inferior to me, and idiotic!"

"My dad was a wizard...but who's my dad..." the black haired boy shook his head, and met black eyes with his own confused green, "what are we going to do now?"

"You're going to go on your merry way and leave me the bloody hell alone!" Snape said before turning to leave.

"You can't do that; then Voldemort will suspect you of going soft." The green eyed boy parroted; replacing The Dark Lord with Voldemort. Snape froze to turn and look at the boy.

"You dare to say his name!"

"Whose name?"

"The Dark Lord!"

"Isn't that his name?"

"Don't play dumb, you mudblood!"

"Half-blood, I didn't say anything! I just said the he'd think you're being suspicious."

"Yes, well..."

"I could always come with you, and play along."

"You do not just play around with the Dark Lord! The Death Eaters are for life!"

"Yes, well, it doesn't seem all that bad."

"You seriously don't know who the Death Eaters are? You didn't feel a miniscule of fear when you woke up?"

"No, why would I? It was all kind of...cool."

Severus looked entirely baffled by the boy's choice for words. Cool? With a name like Death Eaters? What was up with this kid? The Dark Lord would be... terrifyingly magnificent...but never...cool? Cold yes, but not exactly the latest fashion statement, unless it was what you grew up in, unless it was indeed the Dark you were drawn to. If it was the power that drove you too him, the freedom to do whatever you wanted with your magic. This kid, even though he looked about Severus' age, didn't seem to have the typical look of the Death Eaters he knew.

"It's not just some group you can join, and then leave when you're bored."

"Well, isn't there like a trial period or something where he deems whether I'm worthy enough or not?"

"Technically,"

"Alright then, I'll go along with this. I'm interested in this Dark Lord. Obviously, he has something to say if he sets a town aflame like this. Right?"

"More or less, sometimes is just for fun,"

"Sounds like my idea of fun," the boy, Hunter said laughingly.

Hunter's laugh sent a short chill down Severus's spine. The Dark Lord would definitely take a liking to this kid even if he wasn't.

"How're we going to do this? I don't know how to get a hold of you, and even if you knew how to get a hold of me... I don't exactly have anywhere you could reach me at... I don't have anything."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, then held out his arm. Hunter stared at the pale, thin twig. Severus glared at him. "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming where?"

"To my home, obviously, it's not like I didn't set myself up for this..."

"Why did you save me anyway...you could have left me alone, just another victim of a ... raid, yeah?"

"It's your eyes, other than that, the reasons are my own."

Hunter wished he could see his eyes as soon as the black eyed man mentioned it, but he couldn't.

"My eyes? What's with my eyes, what color are they even?"

"Merlin," Snape muttered. "I'll have to find you a mirror."

"Why? Just tell me what color they are,"

"They're green, but even with that, I can't explain it to you. I don't want to explain it to you, just let it alone. Let's go, give me your hand."

Hunter held out his hand, felt the other grab it and braced himself - and with good reason. Without warning, the world spun wildly. Hunter thought he might be sick and, in his haze, all he could wonder was what would come out because he had no idea what he might have last ingested.

Hunter felt solid ground meet his face. Before he could adjust himself, Severus was tugging his sleeve - "We've got to keep moving."

At the rate that Severus was going, Hunter was lucky enough to read that they were in a place called "Spinner's End." Hunter almost groaned when he saw the house they stopped at - if anyone could call it a house; it looked hardly manageable for a house elf to live in.

Severus paused outside of the door, as if unsure whether this really was his house. Hunter watched the older boy trace the doorknob; then turned to him quite suddenly. "Whatever my old man says... just... just ignore him. He won't be alive much longer."

The dark undertone made Hunter shiver, but in a way he couldn't say he didn't enjoy.

"Alright," Hunter murmured back.

They entered the house and everything seemed quiet, it was long after the door was shut quietly though, that Hunter understood why he was told to let whatever happened role off his shoulders.

"Who's there, is that you Severus, worthless freak, where have you been all god damn day? Out acting like your mother? Even after her death, her whoreish attitude followed you. Disgusting! Get me another drink, boy!"

Hunter felt his anger rise, the feeling so hot and evident his breath caught and it became hard to breathe. Fucking scum...talking to a wizard like that!

Apparently, Severus wasn't fast enough because the burly mad stood, his features grotesque and nasty as he stumbled towards them, his eyes landing on Hunter dangerously before his fist came out to grab Severus.

Hunter couldn't exactly say he remembered what happened besides the fact that before the man could touch Severus he was moving and then his Dad was hitting the floor. Hunter's vision was dark and narrow as he hissed violently at the man. "Don't fucking raise your hand to a wizard, you fucking muggle. Try and grab him again, I dare you." Hunter seethed, his fist clenched and dripping blood at his side as he stood in front of Severus, looking down his nose at the older man.

Severus's eyes were completely unreadable - shock, admiration, envy? Hunter felt his lips curl. "What should we do with him, Severus?"

"Leave him, it's not like he's ever helped me back up," the dark eyed boy stood there quietly for a few moments, considering, before he clasped Hunter's hand and gave a tug, "come, follow me, I'll show you our room until you pass the Dark Lord's trial, or you move out." Severus added, feeling odd after he'd said it, considering he was pushing away the only person, besides Lily Potter, and damn his eyes for reminding him of her, that had ever stood up for him. He led them to his bedroom and warded the door once they were in.

"As you can see, he isn't a very pleasant creature, thank you, nonetheless. From now on though, let's keep it a little bit more toned down. I do have to live with the man, you too now I guess. He's never been fond of guests, or people who stand up to him. Made an enemy of him in one day and I don't even think he realizes you're a wizard yet. Well, perhaps, but I doubt it."

When a reply never came, Severus spun around and saw that the boy had completely taken over his bed. "Hey, look here, you can't just..."

But the moment Hunter closed his eyes; he was out, complete dead weight. Between the little options he had, Severus sighed and went for the bed. Like hell he was going to leave the room, nor was he going to let this kid take over his bed, mind you. "At least scoot over, will ya?"

There was no answer and Severus didn't think the kid was faking it. The kid was a dead weight, and Severus thought that wasn't exactly a good trait for a future Death Eater. He shoved the kid over, rolled out the blankets and climbed into bed. Frustrated beyond belief and doubtful that he would fall asleep. The house was quiet though. The house was warm, and the body next to him scared away the chill that usually accompanied his nights. He felt something he hadn't ever felt before, and before he could let himself dwell on it long. He was already asleep.

*^*^*^*^*^*^'

"Hunter…Hunter, wake up! We have to go see the Dark Lord tonight," Severus snarled, pushed the boy off the bed. The kid slept like the dead. The thud of him hitting the floor seemed to be enough to shock the kid out of sleep, because Severus heard the boy groan before complaining loudly.

"What the fuck?"

"We need to get ready; Lucius tells me that the Dark Lord wishes to see you soon,"

"How soon?" Hunter asked with a yawn, curling into a ball on the floor as he closed his eyes with a sign.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep, we need to leave in the next twenty minutes. It seems the others weren't joking about calling me out."

"Yeah, well, I'm still here so we'll go in a little while. I don't need to wear anything special, do I?"

Severus looked him over with a scowl consuming his face, "special, no. Presentable? Most assuredly."

"Well, I don't have anything else… What you see is what I have."

"I've got something you can borrow, I suppose, we need to get you your own things though. You're a little shorter than me, so you better not let the robes get caught on anything."

"I won't," Hunter said as he stood from the floor, stretching out with a groan, before taking the offered clothes. He pushed his hair back lazily and Severus' eyes displayed curiosity.

"Where'd you get that scar?"

"Scar?"

"On your forehead,"

"Oh, haven't a clue."

"Do you have a wand, at least?"

Hunter patted himself down and realized there was a...wand, in his jean pocket. "Ugh, yeah, I guess I have one, but it's not of any use, I don't know any...magic."

Severus grimaced before speaking, "We're going to have to fix that, as gruelingly annoying as it will be for me."

"Well, I can do it by myself; I just need books, or to watch someone do it once or twice, it can't be that hard."

"I don't believe you, prove it. Lumos."

So Hunter did, except his Lumos was so much brighter that Severus' looked like a candle in comparison.

"You'd better pay attention, then, I don't particularly care for repeating myself."

"Of course, Severus,"

"Then let's go. No matter what the Dark Lord asks you, answer as truthfully as you can, even if the answer is 'I don't know,' he'll know whether or not you're lying, and the effort to remain honest will please him."

"Alright, I'm not nervous," he changed closed and gave Severus a grin, "shall we go now?"

"Immediately," Severus said before taking his hand, with little regard to his father, he apparted them away.

Severus waited for Hunter to regain balance before setting off up the larger hill in front of the manor, setting a much faster pace than Hunter was use to, but the closer they got, the slower the pace seemed to Hunter. He wanted to take off at a run, to meet his Lord, to be in front of this man that he just felt drawn to, one he'd never met before.

Severus was clearly more nervous than Hunter, who could only feel... what? Excitement? Anticipation? Hunter wet his lips.

The hill was too far. He wanted to break out into a run, absolutely compelled to see this powerful man, but Severus's hand held him back. Hunter made to glare at him though as soon as he turned. The expression he met, for a moment he thought it was terror, was slight annoyance, "You're not a puppy, Hunter, stop acting so eager to stand before the greatest wizard you'll ever know."

Hunter looked amused. "And how am I supposed to act?" he asked softly as they approached the entrance.

"Humble, fearful, respectful,"

"Why should I be afraid of him?"

"Because he'll kill you if he finds you unsatisfactory."

"I doubt he'll have reason to kill me," Hunter spoke cockily and Severus resisted the urge to role his eyes as he led them through the manor. Hunter felt his breath caught at the sight before him. Even without lighting, the manor whispered that there was power in this old manor, power and purity and change; great things to come.

"Isn't it amazing?" Hunter whispered.

"It looks more like it hasn't had a proper dusting in decades."

Hunter felt a sudden chill course through him. "Are you going to leave me with him?"

Severus indicated the hand interlocked in his own. "It's not my decision, and if you're so sure, you wouldn't need someone to hold your hand."

For a brief moment, as he gazed into Severus' eyes, he wondered if the people he had left behind, if there were people that had been left behind, would care that he loved being in Severus' company after such a short amount of time. He pushed the thought aside until later, however, not allowing himself to be lost in thoughts he couldn't prove, as he was brought before ornate doors, Severus bringing them to a stop.

Hunter's heart sped up, he could Feel the man on the other side, and it left his body feeling ways he couldn't explain.

The doors opened before Severus could reach for the handle, they both jumped back.

Except for a few paintings on the walls, the entire room was furnished with a long, wooden table. At the very end, one man reclined, looking very much amused.

"And here...the others had me convinced that you were wavering in your loyalties to me, Severus. What have you for me? Who is this boy you present me with, and why haven't I heard of him before now?"

"It was not planned, My Lord. I stumbled upon him when the other Death Eaters tried to attack him, and something seemed to click when I caught his eye. He seemed very enthusiastic to meet you, though, My Lord, to serve you."

Hunter noticed that Severus kept eye contact with the Dark Lord the entire time he was speaking, the man, aloofly watching him, no anger crossing his figure as Severus admitted to lying to his fellow Death Eaters, but never to his Lord, Hunter thought.

"It is not in your nature to be so...rash, Severus. Although, I supposed it is an odd way of recruiting people."

"I'm sorry, My Lord, I only wish to serve you faithfully."

"I know, Severus, I'm not angry. Not yet, anyways." He turned his attention to Hunter and the boy could feel something...pushing against his head, like someone was poking him in the brain, when he turned his attention away from it, he realized the Dark Lord was snarling at him, "You dare hide something from me, when you walk into my home with the intent to serve me?" He bellowed.

Hunter could feel Severus tense besides him, "Hide? What am I hiding?"

"You shield your mind from me boy,"

"Is that possible?" Hunter asked turning to Severus. The absolute horror on the black eyed man's face was almost hysterical. Hunter had dared to turn away from the Dark Lord when the man was specifically focused on him?

"I'm sorry, My Lord, when I...found Hunter, he had no memories to speak of, I don't believe he is doing it consciously. I believe it may be something he was doing before his memories were separated from him and now it is an unconscious act."

"I see, then, Hunter, prepare yourself, this may hurt quite a bit." The man said.

Hunter didn't move as he felt the man enter his mind, it didn't hurt at all; it made him feel giddy, even though the point on his forehead where Severus had pointed out his scar hurt. Other than that, he felt cloudy and light. He could see the memories of yesterday and today, and when Voldemort pulled out, he seemed slightly disgruntled.

"Those are all the memories you have, nothing else,"

"No, My Lord, and it probably frustrates me far more than it frustrates you. I just know that I felt a calling, and when Severus mentioned Death Eaters, it was something I recognized almost innately, and it felt right to follow him here. I like it here. It's amazing," Hunter rambled on before he saw the look Severus had shot, which quickly quieted him.

"Watch your cheek, boy." The Dark Lord murmured before he steeped his fingers on the table, staring Hunter down, "I shall allow this...mentor ship to continue. I don't know what Severus has informed you about, but it shall last three months, if you cannot prove yourself worthy enough to join my ranks by then, than you shall dread the experience. No one knows who you are, no one knows where you're from; you're going to need to put in a lot of effort to gain even a miniscule of trust from myself and those around you. If that doesn't occur, you will not make it. Am I understood, boy?"

"Yes, My Lord, crystal."

"Then you're both dismissed, you will be expected to attend all meetings with Severus unless otherwise directed. Now, get out."

Severus placed his forehead to the floor before standing to leave, after observing him, Hunter did the same. When he looked up, the Dark Lord was smirking in obvious pleasure.

The doors were closed as the boys approached them, and Voldemort noticed that the doors opened a few seconds before he consciously opened them himself with a flick of his hand, he stared at the unknown boy, Hunter, and wondered possibly, if Severus had just struck him gold.

* * *

Hunter discovered soon after his meeting with the Dark Lord that Severus was out of school, and he spent most of his time with other Death Eaters. In turn, Hunter spent time with the other Death Eaters, frequently, almost continuously as he had nowhere else to go.

He was hanging out with Severus, Lucius and Bellatrix, listening as the three Death Eaters planned out the last bits of the raid they were going to be attending tonight by their Lord's orders. Hunter had been told to tag along and stay out of the way. Perhaps he'd learn something, or so Bellatrix had taunted. He sighed as he listened to them continue on, planning until literally the last minute. Hr shook himself out of his haze as the three Death Eaters stood, making their way to the entrance hall.

Severus stopped and looked back when he noticed Hunter wasn't following. The others stopped when he spoke to watch the interaction.

"Don't forget your cloak and mask," Severus reminded.

"Yes, of course not," Hunter replied as he idly reached his hands towards the items across the room. Without a word or another thought, they landed in his hands, and Severus could hear the furious whispers starting between Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Did you see that! Without even a thought he summoned both objects, our Lord will be so THRILLED! How could he have hidden something like this, such a rare talent!"

"Indeed, I wonder if he has any conscious control over it, without control, it's just a party trick. It is fascinating though."

Hunter looked up when he realized everyone was staring at him and smiled awkwardly, "Sorry, we are leaving now, aren't we?"

"Of course," Lucius butted in before Severus could speak. He silenced Bellatrix with a look that told her to drop it until later. Obviously, Hunter didn't realize what he was doing, nor had he heard them discuss it. This would indeed surprise their Lord.

Raids came and went, and Severus was surprised by the loyalty that Hunter seemed to give and receive. He stayed out of the way, mostly, but helped whenever it was possible for him to do so. He stayed in the back, trailing along, not quite secure in his place among Severus and the others.

He didn't get in the way, and he didn't question orders, which seemed to irk Lucius to no end. The blonde haired man thought the new boy should have more spunk, Severus supposed, because even Bellatrix, Lucius and himself were slightly...off put with the missions Lord Voldemort was sending them, but perhaps it was all a test, one they all had to pass, especially Hunter. Blind Loyalty and Faith, the irony was not lost on Severus.

It was all normal though, all very methodical of the Dark Lord, it was all routine, nothing that would get them specifically targeted by the Aurors, but it was more challenging work than Severus was used to. He didn't know if that was a trust in his abilities, or the Dark Lord's private amusement of leaving them to sink or swim.

They all seemed to swim amazingly though, and Severus wondered why the Dark Lord would put Hunter with him, even when the missions were far more difficult than recruits were usually dealt. He realized, quickly, however, that it was both a test for them all, but also a way to train Hunter, a way to give him the knowledge of magic he'd forgotten without having to actually teach him.

It was the same old routine of late night raids, early morning talks before bed, and associating with the other Death Eaters. It continued on for almost a month before Severus was getting annoyed with the regularity of it.

Just as he was resigning himself to expect the expected from the Dark Lord, he felt the tell tale burn in his arm before the sun even began to set. He almost wished the schedule had kept.

* * *

"Now, no matter what happens tonight, you are a part of this raid and you will be expected to both defend yourself and attack the opposing side. No one will be there to hold your hand tonight, Hunter." Severus said forcefully.

"I know, Severus,"

"And if you're caught, you deny everything; you say nothing, not if they threaten you with torture, not if they do torture you. You say not a word, because if they leave you alive after you do, the Dark Lord will find you and kill you, do you understand me, Hunter?"

"Of course, Severus, I wouldn't sell out my - er - friends, or you."

He didn't know what was happening, one minute he was throwing curses, his body flying high above the clouds, his heart beating rapidly in euphoria as he enjoyed the raid like the other Death Eaters. Then, then it was like he'd been buried alive in ice. Like every part of him was frozen, even as his breath appeared in front of him. His body quaked and his head split.

Dementors. What are those? He asked himself. He could feel the edges of his vision blacking out, could see hundreds of dark figures intermingling with the Death Eaters, the only difference between the two being that the Death Eaters had their feet on the ground while the Dementors floated where he had just felt he'd been, above the ground; their cloaks more wispy than the Death Eaters, more ethereal and dusty.

He clenched his teeth and denied it, no way. Not again.

But when had he ever met one before?

He started as he felt something, if possible, colder than ice, touch his face. Then, his body took over for him again, like it always did when he needed to use something he couldn't remember, and he vaguely heard the words: _Expecto Patronum_! shouted over the multitude of sound that had invaded with the Dark creatures.

He'd never seen something so bright, never felt something so comforting, or maybe he had, and he just didn't remember. The light surrounded him in a circle and rushed out towards the creatures like a ripple in water, only stronger and far more lethal. He heard a wretched noise and it took him a long moment to realize it was the creatures crying out in pain.

The bright light pushed them away, wiped them out, leaving stunned, silent and stilled Death Eaters and Aurors in its wake. Everyone turned to stare at him; he caught eyes with Lucius and knew that the pureblood would be reporting that specific little talent back to the Dark Lord.

It was almost like someone hit the play button in the next moment, because he had Aurors rushing him and Death Eaters apparating away as he was left to defend for himself considering he couldn't Apparate yet.

There were hands grabbing him, people shouting. Severus, he saw Severus trying to get to him, fear on his face, almost horror. He kept that in mind, the concern he saw before he felt the signs of being side long apparated take hold of him, and then everything disappeared.

He appeared in…a holding cell? He didn't have time to tell because he was shoved onto a cold metal chair where his hands were shoved between his back and charmed to be bound there. He jerked his head away when someone touched his face. They renewed their efforts though, and forced his mouth open. Something wet and bland hit his tongue.

Veritaserum. He realized. His mind went cloudy and the room settled down as he was surrounded by Aurors.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No,"

"What's your name boy?"

"Hunter…Harry Potter…Tom Riddle." He intoned. Who was Harry Potter? Who was Tom Riddle? His name was Hunter, well…as far as he knew it was.

There was a flurry of movement and noise as his answers sparked an outrage.

"There's no way we've got Riddle right here."

"There isn't a Potter named Harry!"

"He's fighting it!"

"Silence!" Everyone quieted down as the man stood, "James, I think you should go contact Dumbledore, everyone else, I think we should take a break until he gets here."

"Of course, Kingsley," the man replied before leaving the room.

The others looked put out that they were being bumped out and this was turning into an Order meeting.

"You can't keep using the Aurors as Dumbledore's private team, Kingsley!" someone shouted.

"I know that, but in this case, Dumbledore is far older and wiser, perhaps he could help us just solve the boy. It needn't get any further than that."

It didn't take long before James returned with Albus Dumbledore and the room cleared out to include no one but Kingsley, Dumbledore and Hunter.

"What seems to be troubling you, Kingsley?"

"We found him during a Death Eater raid; he cast a full bodied patronus that annihilated over a hundred dementors. When we tried to use veritaserum on him, he seemed confused on who he was."

Dumbledore stroked his beard, red and silver mingling as he did, "May I?"

"Of course, sir."

HE felt that bland taste in his mouth again, and he felt the cloudiness coming back.

"What is your name my boy?"

"Hunter…Harry Potter…Tom Riddle…"

"Riddle you say, when were you born?"

"July 31st 1980…December 26th 1926."

"How curious, tell me, how are you both Tom Riddle and Harry Potter at once?"

"Horcrux…" was the wispy reply.

Dumbledore seemed to freeze with the realization.

"How did you come here, Mister Potter?"

When the question was answered, Hunter's voice changed, "I was at the end of the third task for a Tri-wizard tournament. The portkey took me to Voldemort… when he became resurrected; I blacked out and woke up here."

"Are you aware of this information outside of now?"

"No, I don't know who I am here, or recognize any people."

"Why were you with the Death Eaters?"

"Who?"

"Harry, why were you with the Death Eaters?"

"Severus saved me, I killed Voldemort in my time, I thought I would try again this time."

"Tom?"

"You know why old man, don't play ignorant."

"Yes, you never did like that."

"Who is in control?"

"Me, so long as Harry doesn't get his memories back."

"How would he get them back?"

"Voldemort took them away, I wouldn't know."

"Harry?"

"When he marks me…the Horcrux will leave to him through the mark…The horcrux blocks…. My memories."

"You must be a very smart young man to have figured that out subconsciously," Dumbledore murmured to himself. "What are you doing with yourself, Hunter?"

"Trying to find a job, sir."

"Would you like to join the Aurors?"

"That's what I wanted to do before I forgot who I am."

"Perfect then, young man, Kingsley, I'm sure you can get him settled –"

"But, sir! Obviously, he's a risk, it's obvious he's just going to become a Death Eater and give them information on us."

"Perhaps, but it may also earn us a spy once his memories come back. You'll act like he really was just a by stander, Kingsley. Do not let the other's know what is going on, it'll be for the best later on. Otherwise, they'll be too suspicious of him during these times."

* * *

So that's how Hunter ended up on his knees in front of Voldemort, explaining to his Lord how he'd just snagged a position as an Auror in training because he had pled ignorant, a bystander that happened to have been caught in the cross fire.

"I would never betray you though, My Lord, I was just trying to put myself in a position where I could be useful to you." He didn't feel nervous, because he wasn't lying. He didn't remember much from when he'd been taken. Just that he'd been tied up, given veritaserum, and then let go. He didn't remember much of what he was questioned about, and when everything was said and done, they were thanking him for sending both the Death Eaters and the Dementors away.

The man, Kingsley, his new mentor, had seemed very rude to Harry, suspicious, but he knew the man had been there during the questioning. He wondered what he'd said to have put the man off center as he seemed to be. He didn't remember anything from before he'd come here, and any questions they would have asked couldn't incriminate him during his time here. He wasn't a Death Eater, he didn't have the mark, and he hadn't been CAUGHT doing anything wrong.

"I see," the Dark Lord murmured, bringing Hunter out of his thoughts, "it seems your initiation will have to be postponed, they won't let you take the finishing exam to become an Auror. We'll have to mark you a few days after you've been accepted. Otherwise, we lose our chance to have a marked man infiltrating their ranks. We only have a few dozen people in the Ministry, and most of them have desk jobs. This pleases me greatly, Hunter, and I can't wait until you can be of more use once you're in."

"Of course, My Lord, I serve to please."

"Of course you do," the man said, his eyes trailing up the boy slowly, "we'll have to be careful which raids we send you on now however, that excuse will only work the once, we can't have the Aurors seeing you on the battle field. This…agitates me, because I don't think anyone can cast a Patronus quite like you can, boy."

Hunter felt his face flush before clearing his throat and replying, "Thank you, sir."

"Powerful and humble, I'll take it. Leave me, Hunter. Send in Lucius on your way out."

"Of course, My Lord," Hunter replied before placing his forehead to the ground in a bow before leaving.

He felt so…amazing to have pleased his Lord. Severus had been afraid that Hunter's denial of the Dark Lord at the time was going to get him tortured or worse, for daring to throw away his loyalty, if only facially. Obviously, the Dark Lord understood the need for such things though, as long as his followers returned loyal and quickly, not withholding any of the information that may leave them to be suspect.

He followed the hallway to where he knew Lucius and Severus were waiting. It had been odd, that from everything Severus had told him about the blond man, that he had been accepted by the Malfoy. Severus had told him that earlier in their relationship; Malfoy had given him lip about his blood status as a half-blood, even though their continued friendship had diminished the difference between them slightly.

Hunter didn't know what he was; he didn't even have a last name to decipher whether he was a half-blood, pureblood, or mudblood. It made him feel less than the others, because the only other half-blood he knew of was Severus, and while the man treated him well, he still didn't know what kind of blood he had, and he realized how big of a thing that was when joining the Dark Lord.

The only people who didn't seem to care were Severus, Bellatrix and Lucius, but it was probably because of them hanging around all the time. Severus, he knew stayed around him out of companionship and want, while the other two only stayed around to take information back to their Lord. Hunter thought that Lucius was more around because he'd only been a few feet away for the Patronus, and Lucius seemed to be a person that was drawn to power; no matter who held it.

He opened the doors to the library, and the two other men went quiet. It irked him that every time he entered a room, the talking ceased. He'd found a pattern though, and realized it only happened when the people who ceased have been talking about him. Especially, since there wasn't much to talk about, they probably knew more about him than he did.

His face tightened and his mask went up, "Our Lord wishes to see you, Malfoy," he spoke indifferently before exiting the library. He wandered the manor and thought that, perhaps he was wrong about Severus if the man found fit to talk about him behind closed doors, but surely Severus wasn't the type of man that would keep his opinion to himself.

He was furious with himself, however, for becoming so attached to the dark haired man. He was so…terribly confused, and it angered him because he had no basis for liking the man. He was sarcastic, scathing, and utterly, Slytherin.

But what's a Slytherin? He'd come to a stop in one of the dark hallways, and when the thought past through his mind, he struck the wall with his fist, angered by his lack of memories.

All he had was the absolute need to be in the Dark Lord's presence, the absolute need to please the man and see his vision come true. Other than that, Hunter didn't know who he was, or what he really wanted. Besides Severus, the other man was such a paradox. He was so…nice behind closed doors. He was gentle and precise, and utterly fucking brilliant. Then he doned his Death Eater's robe and became such a malicious person that followed aimlessly. Hunter liked to think he liked the man when he was both, but he would admit to liking Severus better when he controlled his own mind, such a brilliant mind.

"You seem to be very much a physical person, Hunter,"

He heard the dark voice murmur to his left, and turned to see Severus staring at his bloodied hand.

"What is it you had to say to Malfoy about me that I couldn't be present for?"

"Yes…I had thought that was what sent you away; you seem to catch on far quicker than the others think."

"I'm amnesiac, not slow…"

"Yes, I know. Lucius is convinced…that you are not what you say you are, and he is torn between boosting of your magical abilities, that you seem unaware of, or follow you like a hawk and whispers lies of you to the Dark Lord."

"Well, if he knows something about me that I don't, it'd be really fucking nice to know." Hunter said, clenching his fists. He realized he wasn't as angry as…helpless. He was feeling helpless and he absolutely hated the feeling more than anything he could ever describe.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, and Lucius has always been one to do things for gain. He'll figure it all out later. He's just afraid of you, afraid you'll take his place."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked, his hands falling open as Severus stepped closer to him.

"A nobody comes out of nowhere and catches our Lord's attention. Lucius and Bellatrix have always been our Lord's favorites out of the younger crowd. Then, comes this green eyed, disarrayed young man, who can do wandless magic without a thought and who summons corporeal Patronus like it's a Lumos. People notice you, Hunter, and whether they loathe you for your own unknown blood or not, they respect you because of your power, and the fact that you decided to lay it all at our Lord's feet."

"Why wouldn't I? Our Lord is amazing, and one day, he'll change the world. Who would I be to stand in the way?"

"You know, when we first met, I didn't think you knew what you were getting yourself into, but you seem to be decently informed."

"Not really, I just…felt a calling, and I liked what I saw, and here I am, fitting in almost perfectly. I like it here. Thanks for bring me, thanks for staying with me."

"Of course, are you ready to go home?" Severus asked, over the younger boy his hand.

Hunter took it with a smile. Home, it was nice that Severus was calling it that, their home, he grabbed the boy's hand and nodded, "Yes, let's get out of here."

As they walked down the hallway to reach the end of the anti-apparation wards, he bumped shoulders with Severus and felt his heart flutter when the man lightly pushed back. He was grinning like an idiot, even when the horrid feeling of being apparated washed through him.

* * *

It seemed that even though Snape Sr. had been drunkenly oblivious the first time that they met, the man knew to stay out of Hunter's way, and in lieu Severus'. The day after their first meeting had been quiet, and Severus had seemed unnerved all day by his father's passiveness.

Hunter had just smiled and winked at him, "Muggles don't fuck with us wizards for a reason, he won't be touching you again, Severus,"

The way the boy had said his name had put Severus into a slight daze, though, because it was almost a dead mimic of the Dark Lord's hiss. He'd let it slide after a few hours though, and explained it away as an accidental joke.

It'd been so different at home since Hunter's arrival though, and Severus basked in it, it was almost like being at Hogwarts again. The two of them would attend their duties to the Dark Lord, mess around in town, or spend the day with Lucius and Bellatrix, or most odd of all just stay home and relax. It was a tense peace treaty, but Severus was thankful nonetheless for the reprieve that Hunter had brought him.

"When does your Auror training start?"

"Hm, oh, tomorrow I guess, since it's a weekday, they didn't really tell me much, so I'm guessing I need to make an effort to please them so I don't seem more suspicious than I already feel." There was a few moments of silence before Hunter spoke again, "It's going to be weird not spending my days with you though,"

Severus thought that to be a very personal subject to bring up when they were laying next to each other on the bed they shared. Severus had been able to expand it a little, but his room was just too small for more than one bed.

* * *

"What's that?" Hunter asked, rolling onto his back on their bed, hanging off it slightly as he looked at Severus from an upside down angle, there was an owl next to him, waiting for a treat.

"An invitation to Narcissa's and Lucius's wedding,"

"Oh, that's nice, are you going to go?"

"Decorum necessitates it,"

"Have fun,"

"I have a plus one, would you…like to go?"

"I don't have any dress robes."

It wasn't a rejection and Severus took it happily.

"We'll get you one," he smiled towards the other boy, moving towards the bed, looking down at Harry when he stood in front of the boy.

"That'd be nice, when is it?"

"A few days,"

"They didn't give you much warning, did they?"

"I didn't need warning, I've known about the wedding for a few months now. Lucius is one of my best friends, after all."

"I thought I was your best friend,"

"You're my roommate, Hunter," Severus replied, dryly.

"Ouch, that hurt,"

"Let me make it better then," Severus murmured before leaning down to kiss the boy lightly on the lips, he drew back slightly, looking for the response his action got from the other boy.

Hunter looked quizzical and interested, he stared at Severus for a moment before putting his hand down on the bed to push himself up, chasing after Severus's lips from his upside down position.

It wasn't long before Severus had pulled him up only to push him back down, this time on the bed, his black robe clad body almost covering Hunter completely as he climbed on top of the green eyed boy to continue their kiss.

"So, now your plus one is a date?"

Severus forcefully tried to shut him up by continuing to kiss him, but was forced to stop and answer when that didn't seem to be working, "If you must call it that, then yes, you're my date for their wedding this weekend."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Hunter murmured before forcing Severus back down to kiss him, wrapping his arms around the black-eyed boy's necked, trailing kisses across his face and neck during breathing breaks.

* * *

Hunter felt uncomfortable in the dress robes that Severus had chosen for him. They were a dark green, a color that brought out his eyes, or so Bellatrix had teased him. The excuse for green had been that today was a happy day, and thus black was unacceptable.

Severus was in black though, and so were most of the other wizards in attendance. Hunter thought Severus just liked seeing him in his house color…

Hunter frowned, more glimpses of memory that meant nothing to him, but had enough significance to be connected to his…boyfriend.

Narcissa looked beautifully, dark flowing hair contrasting against her vibrant white dress and robes. Hunter supposed every girl wanted to wear a dress at their wedding, considering the robes were passed away once the ceremony started. Lucius stayed in his dress robes, but Narcissa swept up the isle looking like a cold, beautiful queen. He could see the smile on her face though, and a look on Lucius's face he never saw anywhere Narcissa wasn't. He chanced a quick look over to Severus.

He slipped their hands together for a few seconds, his heart sky rocketing in his chest when the dark eyed boy squeezed his hand before letting go.

Whatever memories he didn't have…they didn't matter anymore. He refused to allow them to, this is where he wanted to be and he wanted nothing to ruin it. Especially a past he couldn't remember.

* * *

"Crucio!" Hunter screamed, laughing with a hilarity Severus had never seen the boy portray.

It was moments like this that he felt guilt; guilt for bringing this young, innocent, sweet boy into the grips of the Dark Lord. He had caused this taint in Hunter by bringing him to the Dark Lord. This craziness was his fault. The Dark Arts were poisonous and addicting, and Hunter was an addict. It wasn't just the cruciatus either, it was spells and curses that even Severus didn't dwell on.

During duels, Bellatrix and Harry seemed to be a match made in hell. They were cruel, quick, and ruthless. They were almost best of friends on the battlefields, during raids, so high on their Dark Arts that they were almost out of their minds. Mad with the dangerous and dark power they had over their enemies.

Sometimes, Severus could admit that it scared him. Especially, because he lived with Hunter and the Hunter in front of him was nothing like the Hunter who usually slept next to him at night. It's like a switch goes off, and Hunter goes from having restraint to having nothing between him and the urge to cause pain and death.

Almost all of the other Death Eaters showed restraint, or just did what they had to do to get the job done. No one did what Hunter and Bellatrix did. They didn't go out of their way to have FUN!

The raid continued and the Death Eaters came out victorious, as they usually did, unless Hunter was running with an Auror mission against the Death Eaters, then it was usually a stalemate with the Death Eaters walking away 'harmed.' Usually, by curses that Hunter had thrown, things that looked absolutely cruel and dangerous, but after the first incident most of the Death Eaters realized they were prank spells.

The Dark Lord had gotten a long night of laughter when that had been revealed. The Death Eaters had been absolutely positive that Hunter had betrayed them, only to figure out that he was nicely putting them out of commission to convince the Aurors he was trust worthy.

"Hey!"

Severus was pulled out of his musing as he turned towards Hunter, the boy's eyes dilated and glossy as they bumped shoulders.

"Hunter," Severus acknowledged through his mask.

"That was fun,"

"For you, yes, I suppose it was."

"Hey, come on, you know the other Death Eaters pick on me if I don't show some enthusiasm."

"Of course, Hunter, are you ready to go home? I feel...tired, also, I have not seen you lately because of duties and work."

"I have to report to Kingsley before I can call it quits for today. Three more weeks until I get, uh, marked as an Auror. So, no need fucking it up now." He looked around them suddenly before moving closer and kissing Severus chastely, "I'll see you in about a half hour if you can wait up that long?" Hunter left it hanging anxiously.

"Of course, any later and I'm going to sleep. We all have to report tomorrow morning."

"Not any later, I promise!" Hunter murmured before he was pulling his Ministry portkey out from beneath his robes. A small snitch on a length of gold.

It was gaudy to Severus, but also an ordinary trinket that would look innocent. A perfect portkey item and it would always be around the boy's neck. For someone who had no memories, though, Hunter sure looked at the snitch fondly.

"Wait," Severus said as the boy went to speak the activation word, "Why do you need to check in with the Aurors?"

Hunter's face shut down quickly. Severus knew he'd stumbled upon something he knew he wasn't supposed to know, but that was Hunter's fault for saying something to begin with. "Can we talk about this when I get home?"

"Not unless you want to go to the Dark Lord and prove every Death Eater that still doubts you right."

"It's...kind of difficult, a tete-a-tete, except Dumbledore gets very little information and our Lord gets very thorough reports. Like tonight, the raid only went so well because all of the Aurors were stationed in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore knows more about me than any of the Aurors, he hasn't told them either, and for some reason, I think he...knows. I think he thinks he's playing me, but really, he has no idea who he's trying to pull one over on," Hunter offered a wicked grin, the grin of someone consumed by the madness of the Dark Arts, and Severus thought, that perhaps Hunter was right, but then again, the Dark Lord had always been afraid of Dumbledore.

* * *

Hunter arrived back from the Ministry, officially a Ministry employee and Auror. Once he'd come through the front door, he saw Snape Sr. starring resolutely at the wall as he heard banging in Severus's bedroom. He made his way in to see the dark eyed boy throwing things across the room, his anger evident by the howls of rage escaping him. He stared wordlessly for a while, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do, not knowing what happened.

"Severus?"

"He's going to kill her!" Severus screamed.

"Who, who's going to kill who?" Hunter asked.

"Who do you think! The Dark Lord!"

"Who's our Lord going to kill?"

"My Lily," Severus whispered as he sank to his knees, "He's going to kill Lily Potter." He answered more loudly.

"When?"

"Soon, the end of the month and it's my fault."

"No, Severus, it couldn't possibly be, the Dark Lord's will is no one's but his own.

"There was a prophecy, Hunter, and I'm the one who delivered it to him. I am directly responsible for this. It's my fault. My best friend's death is on my hands."

"Maybe we could convince him to spare her?"

"He wouldn't, and even if he did, she would never let him kill her son. He'd have to kill her to get to her son."

"Then maybe we can stop him,"

"That's absolute madness! He would kill us, you know that. TRAITORS FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES! No one would help us, and the light side would kill us as well."

"You're right. You need to calm down now though, because tonight is the night I get marked, tonight I need you in the right mind. I need you to have no doubt in the Dark Lord. I can't see you hurt Severus. We will try to save your Lily, but I need to keep you safe now," Hunter murmured to the man, falling to his knees lightly to kiss the man softly.

Soft fleeting kisses, and then silence as they donned their Death Eaters robes and masks before Severus apparated them to the Dark Lord's receiving room. Hunter took comfort in the fact that Severus still side longed him even though he'd learned how to apparate before he'd become a full fledged Auror.

They made their way silently, almost forebodingly towards the meeting hall. A room so big, Hunter didn't realize it would be completely and utterly filled with Death Eaters, shoulder to shoulder with each other, until he was standing in front of all of them. He knelt before his Lord, his heart beating and his mind realizing his life was about to change, realizing this was the moment of greatness that people rarely achieved. Finally, finally, he was here, worthy enough to be marked and never had he realized the Dark Lord's forces were so great, they would be Unstoppable, the Wizarding World would quake with change.

"Tonight, my followers, you will take off your mask, and meet a brother in arms, tonight you will welcome someone into our family, one more person willing to fight for our cause." The Dark Lord beckoned him up once he'd finished speaking, and Hunter pulled up his sleeve, like Severus had told him he should. The Dark Lord held his gaze as he pointed his wand towards Hunter's forearm.

Hunter felt the moment the magic touched his body, his vision blurred out and his hearing faded. He recognized this magic, he knew who this was, and it wasn't the person he had been getting to know over the last few months. He felt pain snake through his body, Severus had said it would only be his arm, only his arm, but his body hurt, and his mind burned. He clenched his eyes closed and could feel it subsiding. He opened his eyes enough to face Voldemort...to face Tom Riddle...to face the man he had killed only months ago. He saw recognition flash behind those blue eyes as the man clenched his wand in his hand, his other touching the Dark Mark on Hunter's arm and the younger boy could feel the horcrux leaving him, leaving him for the first time since it had been created. Leaving to its host, a time where a Voldemort strong enough to use it was alive.

"Fuck," Harry spat as he stepped back. He broke his gaze with the Dark Lord because the only think he was thinking about was how he had killed this mother fucker and here he was, again! He'd felt the probing, felt the ungodly intrusion into his mind as the Dark Lord held his gaze, demanded an answer as to wonder how one of his Horcrux's was in a fucking BOY!

"Seize him!" The Dark Lord roared before chaos took hold of the bodies in the room.

Harry didn't even think, well, he did, and once he was done, he gritted his teeth and apparated. His body burned and quaked when he landed, landed so unsteadily he thought he would fall, and then he did, but it wasn't by choice, he was tackled to the ground from behind as his vision blurred, he felt a wand against his neck as he heard yelling and shuffling.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" He heard it roar, he knew that voice, god did he know that voice, that was his dad...his dad.

"I need to speak to Albus, dad..." Harry murmured before he felt the lingering darkness from the apparition take over.

* * *

"How did he get in here, Albus! What did you tell him? Your pet project put my family in danger!" James screamed at the man.

"I told him nothing, James, on my life, besides, I'm not your secret keeper, Sirius is."

"Well, no, Peter is," James admitted awkwardly.

"Well, then, Peter is. Why the sudden change?"

"We didn't think we could trust Sirius with his family background. It was just something that we agreed upon at the last moment."

"Ah, I see," The way it came out, however, Dumbledore didn't see at all. "Is our visitor marked?" Albus asked abruptly.

"Yes, his sleeve was rolled up when he came. He said he needed to talk to you before he passed out,"

"Was there anything else?"

"Besides the fact he apparated through the wards?" James asked sarcastically, but then he quieted for a moment before speaking hesitantly. "He called me dad."

"Well, then, let us wake him and ask about that, shall we?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically as he pointed his wand at the boy and whispered an enervate.

Harry came too groggily, bound and on the floor. His head hurt, but his body hurt worse, he blinked his eyes a few times but nothing came in to focus. He stayed quiet as he lay where he was.

"How are you feeling, Hunter?" Albus asked.

"Harry, Albus, its Harry now."

"Ah, then the horcrux was removed,"

"What a brilliant timing," Harry replied smacking his head against the floor in frustration. "I know you don't very well trust me right now, but could you possible help me with my eyes, I can't see anything, I guess when the horcrux left, I got my body back the same as it was."

He heard Dumbledore murmur before the man's comforting magic washed over him, he blinked a couple of times, enjoying the crispness of sight before he pushed himself into a sitting position. He's eyes watered when he came face to face with his mother, father and Dumbledore. He tipped his head back and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked. Harry knew it was benign and the man didn't actually want to know, but he gave him an answer anyway.

"You guys are dead in my time. All I've ever known of my parents is the memories I have from the night Tom turned me into a horcrux, Albus, pictures never really do it justice." And damn was his vision blurry again."Dead," his mother repeated.

"Yeah, the attack is set for the end of the month, July 31st, the night I'm born. God, I hope history doesn't repeat itself." Harry murmured hanging his head, clenching his eyes closed as he tried to stop the tears. "I won't let it repeat itself, there's no fucking way. I'm going to stop him, again. He's not taking everything away from me, again." Harry said his voice strong as he looked back up. He met Dumbledore's eyes, "Look, please, look," Harry murmured towards the man, holding eye contact, and so Dumbledore did.

The room sat in silence as Harry sat there, going over his memories with Albus, pointing out important ones and glancing over others, showing a vivid memory of Severus angry and beaten as he destroyed their bedroom. When it stopped, Harry spoke again, "I have to help him, save him, like in my time you did."

"I don't know that that's possible, Harry," Dumbledore murmured sadly.

"It is, because he loves my mom and he loves me, you know what happened, you know why he's there, Albus, you've never given up on anyone before, not even Tom, and at one time, not even Gellert." Harry saw the man wince and knew he'd won. He shifted his arms and looked sheepish. "Can you, uh, release me? You can have my wand if it makes you feel...uh...safer?

"Of course, Harry," Albus replied.

"You're not going to just release him, he's a DEATH EATER, Albus," James shouted, standing before Lily as she sat and marveled over her full stomach.

Dumbledore turned towards the senior Potter and held his ground. "This is your son, James; this is the man that kills Voldemort seventeen years from now. This is the man that lived his life with no one by his side because Voldemort took away everyone he had to call family. This," he point to Harry and then walked over to set his hand on Lily's stomach, "is what this becomes,"

"A killer? A death eater?"

"No, James, a savior. He had no power over what happened with the Death Eaters, he was over taken by a horcrux. A piece of Voldemort's soul that held on to Harry's soul the night Voldemort came to kill him. And when Harry killed Voldemort in his time, he didn't realize he was a horcrux, so the moment Voldemort was killed, Harry was transported back here, back to this time when a soul piece of Voldemort's was strong enough to merge with the piece of soul in Harry's body, and at that time Voldemort's soul fragment was in complete and utter control of Harry's body. There was no subconscious or conscious part of Harry there, he was locked tight. This is your son, James. Accept him now, when in his time you couldn't."

There was silence, and as it stretched out, Harry hung his head back towards the floor, his arms spread out by his sides, keeping him upright. He felt the stinging prickle of tears again, but he ignored them, refusing to cry. Sirius and James, he should have expected it. The way they treated Severus; and here he was, sprawled out on the floor with a Dark Mark in plain sight for everyone to see. He hadn't needed James then, and he wouldn't need him now. "It doesn't matter, Albus, I'll stop Tom whether I'm wanted here or not, it's what's best."

It was like their own little language, and he'd never talking this informally with Dumbledore before, but this was a different time, a different world, and they both knew what was going on, and in at least one aspect, they were on equal ground in this time and place. He felt the camaraderie he wished he could feel with Ron, Hermione, maybe even Severus in the future.

He'd tried impossibly hard not to choke on his words as he'd spoke them to Dumbledore though.

"Why did you come here, Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I wanted to be safe, I was standing in front of Tom, and hundreds of Death Eaters when the memories came back, and I knew he could see the thoughts in my head, knew he'd seen my memories of me just Killing him as they replayed in my head as I stared at him. So I just apparated, and thought, I need to be somewhere safe."

"Through the wards?" Was the almost disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, I feel wretched." Harry laughed it off as he leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees, holding himself up.

He could hear someone stepping towards him, but this was family, this was Dumbledore and his mom, and James. He felt a hand on his chin, before he was face to face with his dad, his breathe caught; he hadn't been so welcoming thus far.

"Definitely Lily's eyes..." He murmured with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I had no control over it, if I'd had my memories when I came here, I'd have stopped him sooner, done something, I'm sorry I got in with the wrong sort."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry, if Albus has put his faith in you, then so will I."

"You shouldn't have to put blind faith in family though," Harry murmured. "I guess, if you could see what he did, it'd be a different story, but thanks...dad."

"I like the sound of that,"

"I'm going to make sure you hear it every day for the rest of your life." Harry promised solemnly.

"I'll hold you too it," James murmured holding his hand out, "Now, let's get you off the floor."

After some much needed tea and some warm snacks, Harry was sitting at a table with James, Dumbledore and Kingsley while his mom lay upstairs.

"So," Harry started awkwardly. "He has four horcruxes right now, five pieces of soul including himself. All four of them are historically famous objects. One of them is going to be really, really hard to get." Harry said, bringing his fist up to his mouth so he could bite idly on his nails, "He's got Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's Diadam, the Gaunt Ring, and Slytherin's Locket."

"You're joking," Kingsley spat.

"I'm really not, I think he appreciated the Irony in it. Hogwarts was his home, just like it was mine. Ravenclaw's Diadam is in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, Hufflepuff's cup is in Bellatrix Lestrange's Vault," Harry stopped to laugh and his dad looked at him oddly so he explained, "When my friends and I went to gather the cup, we polyjuiced as Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastian. Our polyjuice wore off and the alarms systems went off, so we escaped on a dragon with the cup."

"A dragon!"

"We had some pretty, wild, dangerous, amazingly fun times," Harry offered with another laugh before he turned back towards his list. "The Gaunt Ring is in his Grandfather's house, back in Little Hangleton. Slytherin's Locket...is, well, at the Black House, in Regulus' room, if he's stolen it yet, if not, it's in the caves by where the Orphanage Tom grew up in is by. But that's the harder of the two choices, because you have to drink poison to get to the locket while a bunch of inferi try to attack you."

"Inferi..."

"Yeah, Albus and I were the unlucky ones to have that expedition; it didn't end well over all." Harry could feel the pain wash across him, but he pushed it back when Albus gave him a benign look. It wasn't going to happen this time. Everything was going to pan out. Harry was selfish; he wouldn't let it happen any other way.

"Breaking into Gringotts is going to be the hardest retrieval though, unless we can get Sirius to get it from her somehow. I don't know if she knows the importance of the object yet. He could also help get the locket since it's in Regulus's room. I can get the ring, it's bad memories, but I know where Little Hangleton is and what the house looks like, so that just leaves the Diadem."

"I think I can handle Gringotts, Harry," Dumbledore murmured, "and either Minerva or I will get the Diadem. It's in the Room of Requirements, you say?"

"Yeah, you can't summon it though. Look on tables, there's a table with a box on it, a black box, and inside is the diadem. You have to go to the room where things are lost. It's where anything ever lost at Hogwarts ends up. A magical lost and found Hogwarts decided to create."

"Hogwarts, Harry?"

"You've taught there for a while, Albus, haven't you realized she's sentient?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Not as much as you seem to believe she is, but it's neither here nor there. How will you retrieve the Gaunt Ring, is it not protected like the others?"

"I'm hoping it will recognize me, it's a Hollow." Harry said with a shrug, "Oh, do you have the Elder wand?" he finished after a moment, watching the surprise spring across the older man's face.

"They're just stories, my boy,"

"Tell that to someone who hasn't mastered them, Albus." Harry replied amusedly.

"I see,"

"It's good that you have it though, in the final days, Voldemort spent every waking moment chasing it down. Once he had possession over it though, he didn't have ownership, so it worked against him. We need to keep it away from him. We're also going to need either the Sorting Hat, or a place where we can use Fiendfyre without having to worry about an outbreak."

"Why?"

"Besides a Basilisk fang, those are the only two methods I know of to destroy the soul inside the item, but I'm sure you know most of this, Albus,"

"Admittedly, yes, but I wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting us into,"

"You got me into it the first time, sir, I think I'm well prepare. I would suggest, though, that we retrieve the cup last, and we don't destroy the Horcruxes until we have them all gathered. We haven't figured out whether or not he can tell they're being destroyed or not, better safe than sorry."

"Indeed," Albus murmured.

* * *

He knocked lightly on the door, assuming Severus was home when Snape Sr. let him in without a word.

He made his way to Severus's room, at one time, THEIR, room, he opened it lightly, cautiously, knowing Severus might not trust him, probably didn't.

Most definitely, didn't, because he was being yanked into the room and thrown against the wall as he felt a silencing charm.

"Where have you been?" Was snarled at him as he came face to face with a furious Severus, "Who are you?" was said more softly, but Severus's eyes were hard and determined, so harry knew he'd give the man answers.

"I was with Dumbleodre, my memories came back when I was marked. My memories came back because the soul piece inside of me was transferred back to its host. I'm not from this time Severus, but I'm glad I fell here. I came back to you, to help. To help you save your fried lily. I know this life isn't you. I've seen it in your eyes. You made a mistake, you don't need to torture yourself for it the rest of your life."

"Yes, I do," Severus murmured quietly, looking towards where he knew his dark mark was.

"No you don't, it's like a scar. It stays, but you learn from it and move on."

"No one outside of the Death Eaters will welcome me!"

"They will if I tell them to. You have nothing to fear, Severus. Let me help you like you helped me."

"Where are you from?"

"The After."

"So you know how it turns out?"

"Yes, most things will change, but I'll still kill him."

"The Dark Lord? You must be mad!"

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"You're not joking?"

"Not at all."

"How can you not be joking?"

"I've done it once, I'm prepared this time, it'll be like riding a broom."

"I was never very good in the air,"

"Well, I was the youngest seeker in a century, so have faith, Severus."

"It's been misplaced far too many times."

"He told her to step aside, you know. I suppose he respected you. She got in his way though, and nothing stands in his way and lives, except me. I supposed his respect means little, however, considering he's the one who killed you in the end." Harry sighed, standing, "I want you to put your trust in me, Severus, it will not be misplaced, one way or another, this war will be over by the 31st."

"Will you be back?"

"Only if it's safe, I need to go looking for some artifacts that will help destroy him. We're on a time limit, so I'll be spending my time searching those out. If you get yourself in trouble, though, don't give up hope. I'll find you, promise me."

"I promise I won't give up." Severus murmured and as Hunter walked out of his life again. He realized he meant it. He wouldn't give up hope for Lily or this boy Hunter.

* * *

He could tell Dumbledore didn't trust him as fully as he tried to make Harry believe, but the man came through with the Horcruxes, they sealed them away, or rather Albus did, until they could reach the others. Harry knew that James had Sirius finagling Kreacher into giving up Slytherin's Locket, but it was all a very drawn out process. They needed these objects above all else, they had very little time to get them, but all they seemed to do was wait for them to fall into their lap.

Harry was still trying to figure out how he was going to get a hold of Nagini. That would have to be the last Horcrux that they destroyed, because Nagini was always with Voldemort, even now. So there was no way they could wait to destroy all of them at once, they'd have to destroy the horcruxes before the attack and then they'd have to kill Nagini and Voldemort when they arrived.

To Harry it was all very frustrating and he realized now why he, Ron and Hermione never made plans, they always went to hell when they tried to implement them.

It was very awkward for him, though, to be around his parents so much. They tried to welcome him, to get to know him, but Harry realized even though they accepted him, they didn't love him, he was just a shadow, and really they weren't what he thought they'd be. They were kids, like he once was, and they were stuck in the middle of this. He'd always thought the moment would be epic and unforgettable, but they were just people he'd saved. And parents to an unborn child that would know them like Harry never did.

It was all very surreal and he felt like he was taking more care of his parents than they were of him. He felt like he was babysitting them, protecting them, it was tiring. He realized that once this Voldemort was done with, Harry would also be done. He'd been forced into this because he hadn't died at the right moment, but there couldn't possibly be another way Fate could fuck him over again. He had no invading souls attached to his own, no weird blood in his body. When this was over he was going to live, and live, and live until he died. He'd watch over everyone here, because he thought it very unlikely he would return to his old time, but he would move on. Move past the phase of being stuck as everyone else's call boy but his own.

There was a week and a half left with two horcruxes left to secure, he decided he'd go see Severus and inform him of what was happening without giving away too much information. He snuck out once it was dark, easily after his many years of practice; he made it to Severus' in a few minutes. As he knocked on the door, Snape Sr. was slower to answer, and when he did, Harry didn't like the feeling he had.

"What're you doing here, boy? Severus isn't here, hasn't been here for days, his _Friends_ showed up and dragged him away kicking and screaming, you weren't here though. Not like before, always used to bring that boy home, I knew he was getting into trouble though, just like his mother, fucking freaks, get out of here, boy I don't want any more trouble."

"Of course, Sir, I'd just like to retrieve something of mine from his room."

The man let him in and Harry grabbed his Death Eaters robes and mask before quietly making his way back home. He knew what he needed to do, and he'd promised Severus to put his trust in him, and Harry was going to show him it wasn't misplaced.

* * *

He was making his way through the Hallway to the kitchen when James stopped him.

"Why do you have Death Eaters robes?" The man practically snarled.

"Severus was captured by the Death Eaters for helping me. I'm not going to leave him there to die. I'm going to retrieve the last Horcrux, destroy them, and infiltrate his headquarters so that I can get Severus back. I told him to trust me, he said he would. I'm not going back on my word. He helped me when I needed it, he put his life on the line to try and save Lily; I'm not going to abandon him now that he needs help. Not when he's done so much for us. He made a mistake James, haven't you ever?" Harry asked quietly before walking away. Just one more, one more horcrux and Harry could go. He could go and help Severus, and even if he didn't succeed, at least he kept his word to find him. Even if he couldn't save them both.

When he came down for something to drink later, he was met with a kitchen full of Order members, Dumbledore spoke first.

"Severus has been labeled a traitor and captured, is what I've heard from James, is that about right, Harry?"

"Yes, Albus, and nothing you say will stop me from trying to help him."

"What are your plans, my boy?"

"I'm going to rip down the wards, from the inside while wearing in my Death Eater robes and mask. A distraction. And then I'm going to try and bring us both out alive, and if I can't, I'll at least kill Voldemort's snake, so that one of you can kill him eventually."

"Would you not like back up?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"I didn't know it was offered, I'd assumed you were just waiting for the fight to be brought to you."

"Well, familiar territory is, of course, an advantage, but so is the element of surprise, and if you think it's possible, then perhaps it is worth a try."

"I think it's our best shot. We're sitting blind if we wait for him to strike. It could be any time in the day, and waiting would make us anxious and tired, drawing out our resources throughout the day. This way, it's on our terms even if it isn't on our turf. And every day we wait, is a day they might possibly kill him. He doesn't deserve that after everything he's done for me, tried to do for Lily. I know for certain, had he known the prophecy was about the Potter's he wouldn't have said anything. He loved her, til his dying breath in my time."

"And now?"

"You made mistakes in your youth too, Albus, everyone deserves a second chance. Sometimes we don't always make the most informed decision when we are choosing between what is right, and what is easy."

"I suppose you are correct, Harry,"

"Don't feel too bad about it, I was pulling a quote from you," The boy said with a small laugh. "I need to get the ring though, and soon, so that's what I'll be up to tomorrow, the quicker we're ready to move, the better. So much blood has been shed already, and the quicker we end this, the more time we can spend on trying to breed tolerance."

When the night calmed down, Harry cornered his dad in the living room.

"Can I ask something of you, Dad?"

"Always,"

"I know...you don't like him, especially because he's always had a crush on Lily, but I need you to promise me something."

"Harry..."

"Dad, I need you to find, Severus, I need you to bring him back to me alive. Promise me, I know you've always disliked him, but he's going to be a part of my life, and he's always been a part of mom's and you made her choose between her best friend and her boyfriend. Promise me you'll try, at least if you succeed it'll be a major step in the direction of forgiveness, for both of you."

"I'll try... I promise I'll find Sni-Snape, I'll bring him back you to you, Harry, however much I disapprove of this to begin with."

"You don't have to like it, you just have to do it for me, a little return for what I'm about to do for you." Harry said with a murmur before he placed his hand on his dad's back solemnly, "Don't take it as a bribe, and don't feel guilty. I just don't know what I'll do. I never knew the Snape from my time could have been such a nice and generous person. He helped me when no one else did; no one else would, when I couldn't even help myself."

"I would do anything to protect Sirius and Remus; I can't fault you for the same loyalties. I'll try my hardest, Harry,"

* * *

"This is it...are you ready?"

"As ready as we should ever be, send up the signal when you're ready."

"Of course, Albus," Harry said before pulling his hood up to shadow his face. He was quick and quiet as he moved over the grounds, reaching one of the doors to the Dark Lord's hideout. He felt the moment the wards washed over him and his arm seared a mighty pain. He put his hands against the wards, closed his eyes and imagined ripping them apart with his bare hands, he felt a heaviness wash over him before he opened his eyes and realized they WERE falling.

'Dad'll get Severus, he promised, concentrate on Nagini, concentrate on Voldemort,' Harry chanted to himself, moving towards where he felt the man, blending in with the dozens of Death Eaters running in scrambles as people screamed about the wards being pulled down. He patted his side, made sure he still had Gryffindor's sword attached to himself and trudged on. Almost there, another room, maybe two, but Voldemort was close, twenty - thirty feet max.

He could hear him screaming, could hear the anger and feel the fear almost as if it was a palpable thing; he almost passed the door as he made his way down the hallway. He stopped though, and heard the voice of Voldemort almost clearly as he stood in front of the Double doors, he grinned viciously before he stepped back and then rushed forward, kicking the door down with an exhilaration that rush through his body with an amazing speed.

The room quieted with the loud warning of the door being slammed open and everyone turned to look at him, most crazily, almost scared, even though it was almost fifty to one, but one looked at him in determination, and that's the only gaze Harry bothered to keep.

The chant continued in his mind, the others would save Severus; they had too, because Harry was the only one capable of doing this, and Dumbledore and the others knew that. His resolve hardened and he entered the room, ignoring the Death Eaters as they practically made a path for him to Voldemort.

It all felt very funny to him, and so he smiled, watching the anger light up Voldemort's face; a different time, a different play. "Such loyal followers you have, Tom, that they would make me a path to you. I think I was more loyal than any of them, and I didn't even know who I was."

"I don't need them to protect me from a nobody, besides, if you hadn't noticed, my friend, you are surrounded." The Dark Lord said, his voice dark and cold. He stood from his seat at the front of the room, slowly making his way towards Harry, his wand held lightly in his hand, the lethal Nagini slithering besides him.

"Reassure yourself, Tom, strengthen your confidence, you're going to need it." Harry said laughingly before he charged the man in front of him, dipping and ducking to avoid the curses coming at him from behind. He threw his arm back blindly and cast 'Protego' before sliding towards the Dark Lord feet first, his wand aimed at the wall before him as a 'Reducto' escaped him. As he came closer to the Dark Lord, he pulled out Gryffindor's sword; with his momentum he only had to hold it out as he passed by Nagini.

The wall went down, and with it the protection the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord had from The Order of the Phoenix and Aurors. Harry took off into the friendly ground as the Dark Lord gave an enraged scream, running back and forth, shooting off stunners at the crazed Death Eaters, he could hear Voldemort roaring in anger, searching for Harry, but the green eyed boy knew that Dumbledore would keep him occupied while he tried to meet up with his Dad, who he'd made promise to retrieve Severus safely, no matter the bad past they had. He saw them, saw James taking off to cover Sirius's blind spot, leaving Severus to fall to the ground, his robes barely clinging to his body, which was bloody and bruised. He took off towards Severus, the older man's eyes meeting his own in such disbelieving relief that Harry felt his heart twist. "Can you stand?"

"Not without...aid," Severus admitting grudgingly.

"Then, I'll just stay here with you," Harry murmured softly, pulling the man at his feet against his side, his right hand carding softly through tangled black tresses.

Harry knew Voldemort spotted him first, completely wrapped up in the heat leaning against his leg, the feel of Severus against his hand after wondering if he was alive or not. He knew, Voldemort had spotted him, though, because he felt the all encompassing darkness sweep through the night, the light of the moon becoming dim, and the air becoming heavy with the magic.

"So the traitorssss, together again," Voldemort snapped nastily, his wand at the ready, "then you'll die together, a deserving death for the scum you've proven to be!"

Harry stood with resilience that others in battle stopped to watch in awe. He stood with his wand drawn, his other arm holding Severus against his legs. He threw up shield after shield, throwing out small hexes and curses every few seconds, not budging from his spot as the Dark Lord became enraged, barreling curses at the young boys with an intensity that was horrific.

Harry waited though, he'd been rash the first time around, in his younger years, but that was something he and the Dark Lord shared, all he had to do was wait, and it wouldn't be long, and he felt Severus's hands clench against his pants, a distraction he ignored thoroughly, except for the happiness it caused to flutter through him; and then, he saw it, saw the moment the Dark Lord made a mistake in his rage and in that split second Harry was prepared.

He lifted his wand with the same arm that had caused the finality of this moment to be possible. He smiled softly with the thought and spoke the killing curse quietly. Voldemort dropped, frozen in both shock and rage as the spell took him quickly. Harry knew that even with the Dark Mark etched darkly into his pale arm for all of the specters around him to see, he would wake up tomorrow a free man, finally.


End file.
